


The Honorable Thing

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Best Friends, Canon Lesbian Character, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lies, Pining, Roommates, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honorable Thing

"Wait a minute," Denise sighed as she turned to look at Beth with an eyebrow raised. "Are you jealous?" she asked sounding genuinely concerned now.

Beth forced a smile as she looked at her best friend and roommate, shaking her head. "Why would I be jealous?" she asked trying to hide that well maybe she was. It was no secret that Beth was close to Tara, had been since last year when she had several classes with the brunette thanks to them both being art majors.

"Because you might like Tara," Denise spoke sounding sure. "I mean you've been unusually silent since I told you Tara asked me out for dinner tomorrow night."

Beth once again shook her head, "I don't like Tara," she lied because well she did like Tara but it had been apparent now for the past several months that Denise too liked Tara and well Denise had been Beth's friend since elementary school and Beth didn't want to put a damper on how Denise felt, so Beth was doing the honorable thing. She was stepping aside so that her friend could have some happiness.

"Therefor I'm not jealous," Beth denied as she kept her forced smile. "I'm just having an off day I guess. Been busy with having to do some paintings for art class as well as doing an extra shift at the coffee shop where I work."

Denise kept an eyebrow raised and Beth was sure that Denise probably didn't fully believe her.

"If you did like Tara you'd tell me right?" Denise questioned as she nudged Beth's arm playfully. "I really don't want another girl to ruin our friendship."

Nodding her head Beth felt a bit of guilt but that didn't stop the lies coming from her mouth, "You have my word Denise, I'd tell you if I liked Tara."


End file.
